


Break in to Break Out

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Role-swap [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, F/M, Roleswap, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Ryuann, Violence, What-If, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren and Makoto are ready to head back into the castle of the cognitive King Kamoshida. Only problem is they unknowingly and accidentally dragged Ryuji and Ann into the castle and they captured. Now it's up to them to save their friends before they're executed.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Shumako Role-swap [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858342
Kudos: 6





	Break in to Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> I know all of you that were probably asking for this were expecting this to happen sometime this week. So here you are. This took way too long to make!! 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

After countless attempts by Morgana, Ren and Makoto are now ready to head back into the cognitive world, where that strange castle is. They planned to meet in the alleyway shortcut, that Ren showed Makoto the first time they entered the cognitive world, after school.

As soon as the last bell rang, the two of them headed for the exit. They were just about there when someone tapped Makoto on the shoulder. She jumped and grabbed Ren out of fear. Ren looked and saw Ryuji and Ann standing in surprise by Makoto's reaction.

"Uh...hiya, Ren. And Makoto-chan." Ann said.

"Hi. You guys need us for something?" Ren asked.

"Nah. Just wanted to know why you two seemed in a hurry." Ryuji said.

"Oh. Were we? Sorry if it seemed like that." Ren said.

"So you're not? Well that's a relief." Ann said.

"OK. We'd better be on our way." Ryuji said.

Ren watched as the two of them walked away from sight. He then turned his attention back to Makoto, who was still holding onto him for dear life. He sighed and patted her on the head.

"It's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt ya." Ren told the girl.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry, RenRe- I MEAN REN!" Makoto said.

Ren chuckled and looked at Makoto as she pouted in embarrassment. They soon walked into the alleyway. Ren unzipped his bag and the feline jumped out and stretched.

"Ah...That feels good." He said.

"Okay." Ren said, taking out his phone.

"The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready." Morgana said.

"Huh? Phantom thieves?" Makoto asked.

"Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure-that is what we become!" Morgana said.

"That sounds kinda cool!" Ren said. "So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida's name, and... "castle"? Then we end up in bizarro world."

"We'll show that bastard Kamoshida!" Morgana said. "Let's go!!

"Was that Ren? And Makoto?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. And I think I heard a cat too." Ryuji said.

They'd been passing by the other end of the alleyway when they heard the sound of Ren's voice echoing. They looked into the alleyway and saw Ren and Makoto in there on their phones.

Then, without warning, they all were taken by some distorted portal and ended up in front of the castle.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Joker said.

"Looks like the Shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourselves, got it?" Mona asked.

"Got it." Queen nodded.

"Nothing we can't handle." Joker said.

"Okay! Let's move!!" Mona said.

They all ran into the castle, no holds barred. Only, unknown to them, Ryuji and Ann just so happened to be where they were standing, completely freaked out by what was in front of them.

"What the hell!? Ryuji screamed.

"Ack! Quiet, you moron!" Ann said.

"What the is this place!? Isn't this the school!?" Ryuji said.

"How should I know!? Ann said.

"Princess?" A voice said.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Ryuji and Ann looked in front of them and saw guards running at them.

"Princess!"

"AHH!"

"WHAT THE SHIT!?"

Meanwhile...

Queen, Joker and Mona had been sneaking their way through the castle. They made sure to follow the path provided by the map on Queen's phone to point them in the right direction. It was surprising accurate for something on an app that appeared on their phones for whatever reason.

"Damn. This place is huge." Joker said.

"Well it IS a castle." Mona said.

"Yeah. But I've never seen one with so many different paths. It's making my head hurt." Queen said.

"Well. We gotta stay on our toes, no matter what." Mona said.

"Still why was the princess someplace outside the castle?" The voice of a guard said.

"It doesn't matter. Take her back to King Kamoshida. And take the boy there as well." Another one said.

"Huh? What's that about?" Joker asked.

"I should probably looked into this." Mona said, walking out a door.

"Damn. Looks like we gotta long ways to go before we actually get somewhere in this place." Joker told Queen.

"It's like a giant maze in here. It doesn't help that we look the same, but hey. Guess that's has its upsides." Queen said.

"Yeah. We've got the same look, same kinda Persona and same way of tackling things. Kinda like a mirror." Joker said.

"Yeah. But then, people mistake us for the other. And that can cause some inconveniences." Queen said.

"Oh yeah. Bummer." Joker said.

"This is bad!" Mona suddenly said.

"Damn. Took your time." Joker said.

"I just saw the Shadows hauling some blond boy and girl around the castle! They didn't look like cognitions either!" Mona said.

"Huh!? Wait...that's!" Joker was quick to realize who exactly Mona was talking about.

"Sakamoto-kun!? And Takamaki-san as well!?" Queen gasped.

"They were hauled down that hall!" Mona said, pointing where he'd seen the Shadows.

"Let's hurry!!" Joker said, making a dash down the hallway.

"No! Wait!" Mona said, but Joker was already running down the hallway with no intention of stopping.

Queen quickly followed after him, as did Mona. But they were greeted with an ambush of Shadows, surrounding them.

"Joker!! Come back!!" Queen called.

Joker heard her call and quickly turned around and dashed the other way.

He saw the Shadows surrounding Queen and Mona and quickly summoned Raoul to clear their path. His attacks managed to defeat one of the Shadows, just enough for Queen and Mona to slip by and run.

"Thanks, Joker!" Queen said.

"No prob." Joker said.

Then, Raoul got struck down by one of the guard's sword and disappeared, leaving, Joker on the floor in pain. Queen quickly summoned Arsène to protect him. She quickly ran over to Joker and helped him up. But as soon as she did, Arsène got taken down by one of the guards. She struggles to get back up.

"Tch. Amateurs! Must I do everything myself!?" Mona said, summoning Zorro to protect the others.

"Sorry, Mona." Queen said.

"Whatever! Just run!!" Mona said.

Joker and Queen got up and booked it, but Joker tripped via guard's sword sliding across the floor. Queen ran back to help him up but only made herself a target for the Shadows.

"Queen!" Mona shouted and directed Zorro to the Shadows approaching her. But he was slowed down by the Shadows suppressing his speed.

"No!" Queen said and shut her eyes.

_"The bonds you share with those that are closest to you is what determines your power. Your power of the WildCard. It allows you to wield multiple Persona. It is fueled by the bonds you create with your friends. Use this power to your advantage and grow to become a fine thief."_

"Hmm? My power...okay." Queen said to herself.

Then, a sudden bright light surrounded the group of Shadows that piled on top of Queen and Joker. And a powerful force pushed them off.

"What the!?" Mona gasped.

Queen stood up and alongside her was a little guy dresses in blue. She had another Persona other than Arsène!

"What!? How's that fair!? She gets two Personas!?" Joker said, ultimately jealous of Queen at the moment.

"Let's go, Jack Frost!" Queen said.

 _"Certain-hee!"_ Jack Frost said.

The Shadows charged at Queen, but Jack Frost froze them all in place with Mabufu. Queen then ran up and punched all the frozen enemies to pieces. Jack Frost then returned to Queen's mask and she looked at Joker, smiling.

"Nice job." Joker said

"Thanks." Queen said.

"Wow! That's incredible! You have the ability to wield multiple Personas!" Mona said.

"Is that a good thing?" Queen asked.

"Of course!! This means that now we have a better chance of defeating the Shadows in our path!!" Mona said.

"Still, how's that fair!? We only have one and Queen gets two or however many she wants!" Joker said.

"We don't need to focus on that!! We need to find Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san!" Queen said.

"Queen's right! Let's move!" Mona said.

They hurried down the hallway where they eventually came across a door that lead to what was called, "Love Dungeon."

"That sounds disgusting." Joker said.

"Doesn't matter!! Hurry!!" Mona said.

They busted open the door and looked around. They didn't see anything.

"This isn't funny, you assholes!" The voice of Ryuji Sakamoto said.

"Down the hallway!! C'mon!!" Queen said.

They sprinted down the hallway, hoping they'd find their friends unharmed. They soon heard the scream of Ann's voice down the hallway as well and ran as fast as they could. They soon came across another door, this one labeled, "Dungeon of F.U.N."

"Okay! You win! Just let her go dammit!!" Ryuji's voice yelled.

"In here!! Now!!!" Joker said.

They banged on the door, forcefully breaking it open. What they saw was disturbing and disgusting. All the girls on the Shujin Academy volleyball team with their shirts off and acting like mindless bimbos. Queen felt mostly violated by the seen and Joker and Mona just looked away. Joker looked the other way and saw Ryuji on the floor and Ann on some sort of wheel with her wrists and legs cuffed.

And there also stood King Kamoshida and Ann? Only this "Ann" was wearing cat ears, a bikini and panties.

"Ugh. Just when I was about start enjoying myself." King Kamoshida said.

"What's the deal with this guy...!?" Ann said.

"You son of a..." Joker said.

"How many times are you gonna come back? I bet you two are just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh?" King Kamoshida said.

"Argh.....you little...." Ryuji said, weakly.

"Leave them out of this!!" Queen yelled.

"Take one more step on I'll kill 'em on the spot." King Kamoshida said.

"Damn you...!" Joker said.

"Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show." King Kamoshida said.

"No! Don't!" Ann pleaded.

"You bastard...." Ryuji said.

"We gotta do something." Mona said.

"We can't without the rid of them getting killed." Joker said.

"Just remember, when they're done, you're next." King Kamoshida said. "Along with that girl who tried to kill herself."

"Shiho? You wouldn't!" Ann said.

"She's already wrapped around my fingers. Her and her so called "guardian." King Kamoshida said.

"No way. You're insane!" Ryuji said.

"I know that boy's probably pissed at me for what happened to the girl, but he'll get what's coming to him. Very soon." King Kamoshida said.

"No! Please! Don't hurt Shiho!" Ann pleaded.

"And who's gonna stop me of I don't comply?" King Kamoshida asked.

There was nothing preventing the fate of Shiho and the boy King Kamoshida mentioned. And no one had the power to stop him as well.

"Ya know what...?" Ryuji said.

"Hmm? And just what are you-"

"Shut it." Ryuji growled.

"Sakamoto-kun?" Queen said.

"I ain't dealing with this bullshit anymore. You always do what you goddamn please just because you have some Olympic gold medal. Shit like this ain't funny anymore, Kamoshida!" Ryuji said.

"What was that!?" King Kamoshida said.

"Yeah. I'm with Ryuji. I won't let my friend be put in harm's way by you or anyone else. You have no right to do what you please just because the school looks the other way." Ann said.

" You too!?" King Kamoshida said.

"STOP LOOKIN' DOWN ON ME WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!!!"

"YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Then....

_"You made me wait quite a while."_

_"My... It's taken far too long."_

Both Ryuji and Ann felt a bad pain go through their heads. They struggled in pay as the voices that called to them rang.

_"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact."_

_"Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...?"_

_"The "other you" who exists with desires it thus..."_

_"I am thou, thou art I..."_

_"There is no turning back..."_

_"The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"_

Then, a black skull mask appeared on Ryuji's face.

_"Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don't?"_

_"Forgiving him was never the option..."_

_"Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within..."_

_"I am thou, thou art I..."_

_"We can finally forge a contract."_

"i hear you, Carmen..." Ann said, as a red cat mask appeared on her face. "You're right! No more holding back!"

_"There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself."_

_"Understand that I'll gladly lend you my strength."_

And with that, both Ryuji and Ann ripped off their masks and a blue fiery aura engulfed them. Everyone watched as the two teens gave into their power.

The fiery aura disappeared and the two stood with their Personas behind them. King Kamoshida back away. The guards took the offense and protected their king.

"Right on. This effing rocks." Ryuji said.

"Yeah. Now, it's payback time." Ann said.

"Woah. This is truly amazing!" Mona said.

"Less watching, more fighting! We got company!" Joker said, point to the guards behind them.

"How dare you cross me? You little pests. My men will wipe the floor with you!" King Kamoshida said.

"Bring it!!" Ryuji said.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now!!" Ann said.

"Blast 'em away, Captain Kidd!!"

"Let's go Carmen!!"

The Personas did as they were told and engaged in combat. Queen, Joker and Mona followed soon after. Soon, the guards were being taken down one by one by Eiha, Garu, Agi, and Zio! They didn't stand a chance. Even the captain of the guards, who was the last to go, didn't put up much of a fight against them. Soon, the dungeon was cleared of the guards and Personas went back to their rightful masks.

"Oh shit!" King Kamoshida said and ran out of there.

"Hey! Wait!" Ann said.

"Just leave him. You two have gotta be tuckered out by all that fighting." Mona said.

"Got me there. I'm worn out." Ryuji said.

"But besides that, who are you all!?" Ann asked.

"Easy there, Takamaki-san. I-It's us!" Queen said.

"That voice...Makoto-chan!? Then that makes you....Ren!?" Ann said.

"Say what!? RenRen and Makoto!? Then who's the cat?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm not a-"

"Not now!! Now we run!!" Joker said.

They quickly ran out of the castle and returned back to the alleyway. Ryuji and Ann were both tired after what happened, so Ren got everyone a drink.

"Hope you guys paid attention to what we told you." He said.

"So that castle is Kamoshida's.....vision of the school?" Ryuji said.

"Uh-huh."

"And what we got back there were what you call Personas?" Ann said.

"Yes."

"And Morgana here suffers from identity crisis?" Ryuji joked.

"I know for a fact that I'm not a cat!!" Morgana said.

"And if what you told us is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart. Yeah?" Ann asked.

"He might have a mental shutdown if we mess up." Morgana said.

"But it's a risk we're all willing to take." Ren said.

"Makes no difference to me." Ryuji said.

"We'll show that bastard Kamoshida. No matter what." Ann said.

"Then you're willing to help us then?" Makoto asked.

"Just let us knew when ya goin' back in. We'll be ready." Ryuji said.

"Yeah. The both us we'll be more than happy to help you change Kamoshida's heart change." Ann said.

"Thank you both. We really appreciate your help." Makoto said.

"Yeah. Anything to get back at that bastard!!" Ryuji said.

"I say we call it a day. Ryuji and Ann, make sure you two get some rest. We'll be waiting for you." Ren said.

Everyone went their separate ways after that. Today had been quite the hassle. From now on, Makoto and Ren had to make sure to be extra careful when using that app. They didn't want to drag any other bystanders into the cognitive world. They learned that the hard way. But at least they got the assistance of Ryuji and Ann to help change the heart of Kamoshida. They'll surely make a fantastic team...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics!!  
> You'll have a blast reading them!! 
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
